Forbidden
by EvilWaffleS
Summary: Apollo and Ema are about to get much closer only to be forbidden from being near each other... sorry it's a kinda lame summary. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

I started writing this at school a few weeks ago and I figured I should post this before I completely forgot about about this…

This is the world of forbidden love…

* * *

Employee brotherhood day. Where each person in the precinct picked someone else's name from a hat and gave them a gift. Like a secret Santa – only this event wasn't reserved for just Christmas. Ema had picked her good friend Cole – a protective and very openly gay man. The person who had picked Ema's name was Klavier, fortunately she didn't know.

Ema held the green parcel close to her chest. Cole was a junior forensic scientist – Ema's dream job.

"Cole!" She called as she pulled a small card from her pocket.

"Ema my dear!" He removed his blue latex gloves and perched on the end of his desk.

"Cole, on behalf of employee brotherhood day. A gift." She held the parcel out.

"Aww, you shouldn't have!" He took the gift from her gently and placed it on his desk. "Have you had your gift yet?"

"No…I bet the person who picked me just forgot…"

-x-x-

Apollo knew Klavier had picked Ema's name out at random and he also figured the day would end badly for her. He stepped from the shower, his damp hair dripping in front of his eyes. He had the morning off, a welcome opportunity albeit rare – especially since his boss was technically a fifteen year old girl – who paid him only enough for his rent.

He soon dried his hair and used half a bottle of hair gel to create his trademark 'horns'. He changed into a simple pair of blue jeans and red shirt with a glittering fire phoenix on. He grabbed his keys and the parcel with the pink ribbon before grabbing his bike.

-x-x-

"So! Who hasn't received their gift?" Only one person raised their hand – Ema. The chief, appropriately her cousin glared at Klavier. "You're all excused." She sighed, swatting the air with her hand. Klavier knew he was in trouble when the chief grabbed his wrist.

"I told you not to forget!" She growled.

"Fraulien, don't ruin beauty like yours with frowning."

"Don't start with your fancy German flirting on me!" Apollo entered, smiling warmly at the chief and nodding to Klavier. "Ah Apollo!"

"Um…hi boss!" He smiled.

"Are you looking for Ema?" She winked; she had watched Ema smiling whenever Apollo was talking to her.

"Uh…yeah!" Apollo looked at the grip on Klavier's wrists and the German man mouthing 'help me'. "Um…did I come at a bad time?"

"No…no go ahead." The chief urged. Klavier was shaking his head furiously.

"Ok…" He left his bike with the receptionist and made his way up the stairs.

-x-x-

Ema's head was on her desk, protected by her arms as her mind wondered once more – it was a common thing for the wannabe forensic scientist to do. In these rather personal 'moments' she would envision her perfect life.

She would be the head of – or working in the forensics department where the glimmerous fop Klavier couldn't bother her. Beside her would be her kids – ideally she would want two little girls. They'd be in a big house in the quieter area of the city and then her partner would come home. As soon as they saw him, her children would squeal excitedly, run up and hug him, but as soon as he leaned in to kiss her…

…reality would crash down like a ton of bricks…

"Officer Skye. Visitor." The young officer peered nervously around the edge of the door.

"Who?" She rubbed her eyes before glaring up from the papers splayed across her desk.

"The attorney."  
"Send him in." Apollo felt himself being pushed through the door. "Apollo Justice."  
"Um…Ema Skye…" He held the package behind his back. "…Happy employee brotherhood day!" He held the parcel out.

"Aww you shouldn't have!"  
"I know who was your employee brotherhood day partner was, I kinda figured I would bring you a gift in case they forgot." He was nervous and Ema thought it was adorable.

She carefully pulled the ribbon fro the parcel and the paper unfolded with it. Inside were three deluxe boxes of snackoos. These things didn't come cheap and when two t-shits she'd wanted fell with it she was overwhelmed with joy.

"I just hope they fit." He smiled rubbing his neck.

"Well if you can wait outside for a while…" Apollo smiled politely and nodded.

-x-x-

He sat on the floor right beside her office door.

"Herr Forehead." Klavier didn't look at Apollo; he just continued facing the direction he was going. "Why are you waiting here?"  
"Apollo?" Ema opened the door and peered around the edge. She saw the attorney with his back against the wall like a kid in the first grade, he waved. Then she saw the purple coat, blond hair, blue eyes and foppish smile of Klavier. "What do you want Gavin?"

"Nothing Fraulien…" He whimpered clutching his wrist.

"Ouch looks like your cous- I mean the chief was a little rough with him."  
"Someone needs to teach him a lesson. I think I need to teach you a little lesson too." She grabbed his sleeve and tugged him back into the office. "You nearly slipped up, nobody must know about the chief being my cousin ok?"  
"Alright." Apollo cellphone buzzed.

_R u stayin 4 dinner 2nite?Phoenix xx _The text read.

"Something wrong?" She read the text from over his shoulder.

"Mr Wright's being an arsehole is all…" He sighed, grudgingly typing _yes _as a reply. "Why?"  
"He's asking if I'm going to stay for dinner…I haven't got a choice since I haven't been paid in months!"

"But…you just finished a case worth loads, where's all the cash going?"  
"They're keeping it. I can barely afford the rent for my apartment and the food I bring to lunch with me everyday…I can't afford to run my motorbike and soon I'm gonna be in trouble…"  
"Wait a second. You…" She pointed at him. "Have a motorbike?"  
"Yup." He produced his wallet and sure enough there was a motorbike license there.  
"Say…do you want to grab some coffee?" Ema looked at the clock, it was almost lunch and she wanted to break away.

-x-x-

"You're kidding!" Ema sounded shocked.

"No I'm not…" He wasn't as ashamed of the fact he was 'poor' as Ema would have thought. He took a sip of the caramel coffee in front of him.

"Good afternoon Ema. Would you like some food today?" The waitress looked like she had toothpaste all over her clothes, wearing a red and white stripped outfit.  
"Please." Soon two menus were in front of them. "Apollo…do you want some food?"  
"Sure." Apollo knew what to order and threw five dollars out onto the table.

"I'll pay if you want…"  
"I might not have much cash Ema but I don't want to burden you." His eyes were locked on the table suddenly.

"It's just a few dollars, it's not like a thousand dollars is it!?"  
"Yeah but still…"  
"You're too much of a good boy, ya know that?" Apollo blushed. "It's nice to talk to you like this…without you and Gavin screeching in the courthouse…"  
"That's what Rachael said too…"

"Rachael? Who's she?"

"My 'sister' – she grew up in the orphanage with me and we grew up protecting each other like a brother and sister does." Apollo took his phone from his pocket. "That's her." He showed Ema the photo of the woman, she had very dark blonde hair and she looked the same age as Apollo.

"So how come none of us have met her?"  
"She's always busy when I'm out. She's usually working or studying." He smiled.

"We should talk like this more often. It's nice to learn more about you and talk to you away from work." She took a bite of her chicken wrap. "Hang on a sec…" She flipped her phone open and took a mouthful of her milkshake.

_Milkshakes will make you fat Fraulien._

"How the hell does that weirdo Klavier get my number!?" She growled. "What the hell does it matter what I'm drinking and where the hell is he?" Apollo noticed him first.  
"He's over there, on the other side of the window." As soon as he pointed Klavier out, the German came in.  
"Ah Fraulien." He spoke in a sickeningly sweet voice. "What have we got here? Having a little snack with the enemy?"  
"Enemy?" Ema tilted her head slightly. "How is Apollo an enemy?" Apollo, while the pair continued their argument got his pen out and began to write something on the napkin.

"Fraulien…he's an attorney!" Apollo sighed, not wishing to be pulled into their argument he called the waitress over and paid for the food.  
"Oh whatever! I don't really care!" She grabbed Apollo's hand and pulled him out the store.

When she calmed she asked why people were staring at her, when he looked down at her hand. She suddenly realised.

"Sorry…" She yanked her hand back, blushing.  
"It's alright. Call me later ok." He handed her the napkin and winked. Her cousin noticed Ema and ran out to greet her.

-x-x-

Ema and Apollo were going to get closer but soon they would soon realise the jealousy and prejudice of others…they would soon be forbidden from being near each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to my one and only reviewer, c'mon guys, please review even if you hate it and if you don't put your name on it, I won't care.

* * *

Rachael Sexton, Apollo's best friend and 'sister' hated only three things in her life. No, not that Apollo was really irritating when shouting of the balcony at five in the morning. No, not the neighbour who drilled a hole in the wall between his bedroom on the other side and hers so he could watch her at night, although she did think the man living next door was strange to say the least. No, it wasn't that pathetic kid down at the local supermarket couldn't count change and no it wasn't because her landlord was an asshole.

One of these things was Phoenix Wright. Her brother Apollo was a respectable, decent man who worked hard to get where he was today. In her eyes, Phoenix Wright was scum, although he had been cleared of all fraud and the fact he presented false evidence, it was what he did today that annoyed her so. The guy was able to get his badge back, so he could quit his god-awful piano playing (if he wanted a real piano player all he had to do was ask Apollo) and get back to the only career he ever succeeded in. But no. Instead, Phoenix Wright sits on his backside and rakes in the cash earned by his fifteen year old daughter and his lawyer prodigy. She couldn't wait until that girl left home and Apollo would finally use his common sense and get out that god damned place.

Mr Wright owed Apollo more than two and a half thousand dollars. For the past three months alone. Where is this money from? The past three cases Apollo had won. Why hadn't he got it? Mr Wright took all of it before it ever reached him, claiming he needed it to fund Trucy's magic equipment. More like pay his groceries and keep himself living the life of luxury while Apollo and her struggled to pay the rent. She and he were practically begging for HIS money.

The second thing that annoyed her was the fact Apollo had no girlfriend. Sure he was a little on the short side and couldn't control his voice too well but other than that he'd be a great partner. He knew how to treat women, keep them happy. He was a romantic at heart really. The third thing was perhaps the most important thing to her personally. She was still studying, training to be a surgeon on young children, which took a heck of a lot of learning. When she arrived home, she loved nothing more to watch a little bit of television enjoying a good meal (usually made by Apollo – the better cook). Then she loved to just chill for a while. Not much to ask really. She hated no wait…_detested _with a passion when some inconsiderate sod rang in this time.

Today was one of those days. _Always when he's in the shower… _she sighed.

"Hello?" She waited for the reply.

"Um…hi" The voice replied timidly. "I uh hope I have the right number…I'm looking for Apollo Justice?"

"Huh? Oh of course. Just hang on a sec." She covered the mouthpiece of the phone. "Apollo! Hurry up! Someone's on the phone for you." She held the phone back to her ear. "He's coming."

"Thanks…" The voice seemed a little more, comfortable now.

"Say…I don't recognise your voice. Who are you?"  
"My name's Ema Skye. I'm a friend of Apollo's."

"Ah the detective who works under Klavier Gavin? The one who wants to be a forensic scientist?" She was sure she was thinking of the right person.

"Yeah that's me."  
"Well I'm Rachael." Apollo emerged. "Here's Apollo."

"Hi Apollo." Ema smiled as she said his name.

"Hey Ema." He seemed shocked to hear from her but happy.

"I tried your cell first, you wouldn't pick up." She mentioned. "Anyway, are you busy tonight?"

"No not really why?" Apollo pushed Rachael so she would shuffle up on the couch.

"I want to know if you'll come to dinner with me. But…" Suddenly she went quiet. "Is your bike still road worthy? Does it have fuel?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'd like you to take me on your bike…if that's ok of course."

"Are you asking me on a date?" Apollo asked sceptically, at the mention of the word 'date' Rachael stopped her sulking and listened in

"I wouldn't call it that..." She mumbled shyly. "Are you going to be a gentleman and say…"  
"Yes." Apollo finished her sentence before her. "That's my answer."  
"R-really!" She almost yelled. "O-okay, what time should I be over?"  
"You know where I live?"

"Uh-huh."

"Alright, let's say about an hour, that alright?"

"Ok!" The line went dead.

"So…you never told me you had a girlfriend…" Rachael smiled slyly.  
"I don't have a girlfriend."

"So why are you going on a 'date'?" She recited the final word.

"It's not a date. We're going out with her sister and her partner too." He lied. "I guess I wont be going out with you and Gemma tonight then."

"No problem." Rachael was already getting ready to go out with her friend Gemma. "Well, I'll be going soon." She kissed his cheek. "Be good ok."

"What do I look like? A dog!?" Apollo screeched.

"Who's a good boy?" She teased patting his damp hair. "Call me if you want anything!"

-x-x-

She'd dressed in a pair of jeans and a pink t-shirt. Apollo had said yes to her invitation. He was the only person she could invite at such short notice, after all this was supposed to be Lana's dinner reservation only she didn't want it. She fastened the heart shaped necklace around her neck before walking out to Apollo's apartment.

His apartment block was a lot nicer than Ema's. After asking the doorman which way to his apartment she found herself afraid to knock on the door. She tapped it once, but it was enough to alert Apollo.

"Hey!"

"Um…hiya." She smiled nervously before he let her in.

The living room was an amazing sight for Ema. A contrast to her hellhole she shared with her sister, there was plenty of space.

"Take a seat. I just need to make a phone call." Apollo offered her a place on the couch before rushing off into his room.

"What do you want Apollo?" Rachael seemed surprised to hear from him so soon.

"Can Ema borrow some of your bike gear; she's not going to be able to fit in mine is she?"

"Sure. Tell her to take it to work with her tomorrow then you can take me to collect it."

"Thanks sis."

-x-x-

She felt uncomfortable at first in the gear. She felt restricted and claustrophobic as he helped her adjust the helmet. She looked cute in the pink and black leather jacket and bike jeans with the bright pink helmet – well cute to Apollo at least. He told her what she had to do and took her around the block just so she could get used to it.

She turned out to be a damn good passenger, much better than Rachael in some aspects. Ema although had a habit of clinging too tight to the boy.

"Well here we are." Ema removed her helmet as she slid down from the machine. "That was fun."

"Glad you thought so." Apollo slid off as well, in a much more graceful manner than that of Ema's tumbling. "Oh crap…" He noticed the distinct marking on the bike next to his.

"What?"

"The bike…" He pointed to the purple bike with the familiar 'G' shape on it.

"Oh for god sake! How the hell does this fop know what I'm doing all the time!?" She screamed, kicking the back wheel of the bike. "I'm gonna give Mr Gavin a piece of my mind when I see him!"

A moment of inspiration struck her as Apollo chained his bike up.

"Say…do you have any more bike locks?" She asked as she looked into the small 'boot' under the seat.

"Yeah why?" Part of Apollo sensed what she was going to do.

"One that can't be sawn off or unlocked without a key?" Apollo nodded. "Hehe I'll teach the fop." She whispered her plan into his ear.

"I like it Ema." He noticed that the lock already on the bike was very thick and pulled out one of his other locks. He fastened it beneath the first lock and through the wheel of the 'hog' before locking it tight. There was no way Klavier could leave with his bike now unless he realised Apollo had the keys. _What are the odds of that? _Apollo chuckled.

Ema had explained the real reason why she had invited him to dinner, although he sensed that she was lying even though it was only a little. He didn't press her; instead he enjoyed his meal and continued the conversation that they had engaged in, in the coffee shop. Throughout their time they had seen Klavier but luckily he hadn't seen them. He was sat at the bar flirting with the waitress.

Ema was engrossed by Apollo as he spoke, his features looked much more handsome in the dim light and she began to notice little aspects about him that made him sexier. _This isn't a date, isn't a date, isn't a date! _She recited in her head. He had noticed how much she was staring and couldn't resist looking into her unique eyes, which he noticed glimmered whenever Klavier wasn't around. Tonight though, her eyes shone brighter than normal.

When they had left, Klavier was sulking by his motorbike, surrounded by the other three bikes parked up. Both Apollo and Ema made sure to put their helmets back on before leaving the restaurant. They then rode off into the darkness together.

"Thanks for tonight." She said bashfully as she removed her helmet. "I'll make sure I'm in on time tomorrow so Rachael can get her stuff." Apollo removed his helmet too and kicked the bike on to its stand before sliding off of it.

"Hey, no problem. I…uh….had fun tonight." Ema didn't realise it but she had stepped closer to him, closing the gap between them.  
"Me too." She whispered. Apollo instinctively leaned in to kiss her only to be disturbed by a deranged old woman.

"Hey you! Switch that bike off you fucking loon! Some of us are trying to sleep!" The call came.

"Oh fuck off you crazy old bat!" Ema yelled back up to the woman on the third floor.

_Shit…she had to ruin it. He was so close to kissing me! I'm so gonna… _It took a while for her brain to catch on. _OH MY GOD! He's kissing me! _She hadn't realised, Apollo who was understandably a little nervous now had pulled her back into his embrace and left her lips tingling with the residue of his kiss.

"Have a pleasant night now Ema." He smiled as he climbed back onto his bike. He rode off and left her there, her mind reeling and her lips tingling.

"I'll be having pleasant dreams tonight…that's for sure…" She whispered to herself as she made her way to her apartment.

Kissing each other had answered so many questions for the pair. For Apollo, it eased his worries that he was giving Ema the wrong impression when he stared the way he did at her. For Ema it made her feel safe, just him and her against the world. For both of them, it proved their admiration was mirrored by the other and that their love was genuine. Even if the _had _only kissed once…


	3. Chapter 3

Yay more reviewers! I love you guys xx

"I'll take it really easy, I promise." Apollo assured.

"If you're sure." Rachael climbed on the back of the bike with him. The good news about Rachael was a more experienced rider, the bad thing, she tended to hold on to the handles by her seat rather than him, making him think she'd fallen off.

He'd kept his promise to her as he pulled up outside the precinct.

"Who am I looking for again?" She looked at Apollo.

"Detective Ema Skye. You can't miss her for miles; she has a white lab coat and pink glasses on her head." Apollo remained balanced on the bike. "Be quick, you have to be at the hospital in twenty five minutes. I'll be up there soon as well." He then rode off to park the bike in the police parking lot.

-x-x-

"Um…hi…I'm looking for detective Ema Skye." Rachael approached a scruffy looking man. _What did Apollo say his name was? Gummy, Gummy bear, Shoehorn? No that's not right…_

"Ah sure pal, that's her over there." Sure enough there was the woman in the lab coat with Rachael's helmet on the desk.

"Thanks." She smiled before making her way through the crowd to Ema. "Hi."  
"Oh, hello." Ema looked up.

"I'm Rachael. Rachael Sexton." She held out her hand and Ema wearily shook it. Ema was honestly surprised, Rachael was around the same height as her with a darker coloured hair tone and tanned skin.

"A pleasure to meet you in person finally." Ema smiled. "My name's Ema."  
"Of course." She smiled. "So…what did you and Apollo do last night? He won't tell me."  
"We just went for dinner." Ema pulled the jacket and jeans up onto the desk alongside Rachael's helmet. "I believe these are yours?"

"That's right." They carried on the rather leisurely and normal discussion.

As Apollo fiddled with the lock and heard the satisfying clunk of it clicking into place he spotted his worst nightmare. _Why today!? _It was Phoenix. He was heading straight into the precinct. Probably to talk to Ema. Who he'd just sent his sister 'The Wright hater' to go and see. He grabbed his rucksack and barged past Mr Wright and Trucy and up the stairs.

"Honestly, kids today have no manners." Phoenix mumbled. _Why now!? _Apollo didn't want Phoenix or Trucy to know he rode the bike either and if Klavier found out Apollo was the one who chained up his bike…he gulped.

While having the mental breakdown he was having, Phoenix had waltzed straight past Apollo, unrecognisable in the helmet he hadn't taken off yet. He unclipped it as he heard the almighty roar from the top of the stairs.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Rachael and Phoenix yelled in unison.

"I'm here on a case."  
"I'm here to see my brother's friend!"

"Rachael, I really don't want to fight you here." Phoenix tried to remain calm as Ema felt the tension rising.

"Well you should have thought about that before you started ripping money off my brother then shouldn't you?" Rachael hissed.

"I'm not ripping money off him." Phoenix replied coldly. Apollo was standing the doorway, only seen by the rather furious Rachael.

"Then where are his pay checks before the last three months?" She demanded.

"I don't have time for this!" Phoenix remarked, pulling Trucy along with him.  
"Coward…" Rachael growled. Phoenix turned to her. "Go practice safe sex and fuck yourself!" She screamed.

"What?" Phoenix was seething now. Apollo just managed to get in the way.

"Whoa! Whoa! Hey!" Apollo pushed Phoenix back before lowering his helmet on to Ema's desk. "Mr Wright just leave her alone and she'll leave you." He tried to calm him.

"Whatever…"

"Sorry Apollo." Rachael whispered.

"Its fine."  
"Apollo!" Ema practically leapt onto the desk before hugging him. Not realising her loud outburst had gotten her noticed by many of the officers, amongst them Gumshoe and the chief.

"Anyway, Rachael put your stuff on; we need to get going as soon as we can." She folded the jeans and put them in her rucksack before hastily dressing in the leathers.  
"Thanks for letting me borrow your stuff." Ema blushed as she caught sight of Apollo staring at her.

"No problems." She giggled.

"Alright. I'll be back in five minutes." Apollo made sure Rachael left first.

-x-x-

Upon his return, Apollo noticed Mr Wright was still there and glaring at him. Probably finally realising the change in outfit. He placed the helmet on the floor by Ema's desk. Ema herself was busily chatting away to her cousin. So, like the opportunistic man he was, he took her seat in the swivel chair and was happily spinning around on it while removing his jacket.

"They always did say simple pleasures pleased simple minds." Ema grabbed the back of her chair. "Get out my seat!" She tugged his arm.

"Hey!" Apollo whined before being met by a small kiss. "Why? It's so comfy!"

"Fine, if you don't move I'll just sit on you." She decided and sat on his lap, ignoring the stares she'd gotten.

"Who the hell owns that red hog out in the parking lot!?" Apollo appropriately kicked his jacket and pushed his helmet under the desk. Of course Klavier's eyes shot straight to Apollo. For two reasons, the bike was red and Apollo was obsessed with the colour (and dragons, although Klavier did not know that. That was why there was a dragon running the length of the red paint on it). The second and more important reason was that 'his' (meaning Klavier's) Fraulien was sat on his knee.

"Herr Forehead." He walked straight up so he was beside Apollo's chair, glaring at him with a fire in his eyes. The chief had sensed it, Gumshoe and Mr Wright too. Ema knew how to make Klavier go away if she needed but she was afraid, caught in a war zone between the two men. "What are you doing with Fraulien detective?"  
"Um…"  
"We're just messing around." She lied.

"Uh-huh." Apollo forgot about one thing as Klavier eyed him. He was still wearing his motorbike boots. "Since when do you wear bike boots?" _Oh shit…_ Apollo thought.

"Well, at least he doesn't wear high heels." Ema chuckled.

"She got you there." Apollo smiled at her and she felt fire creep up her cheeks.

"Herr Forehead, don't lie." He hadn't noticed that part of his jacket was still visible. Klavier tugged it and revealed the jacket. "You ride a hog?" He seemed sceptical.

"No…" Apollo said sarcastically. "I just chose to wear these things because they're the latest fashion fix!"

"The hog in the lot. I saw it last night." He growled.  
"Yeah." Apollo replied as if he didn't know or care.  
"What were you doing there?" Apollo was about to speak but Ema cut him off.

"I took him to dinner and asked to go on his bike." She snapped. "Now tell me how come you ended up there as well!"  
"I go there for a drink sometimes, hot waitress you see." Apollo felt his bracelet tighten and as his perceptive vision kicked in. He could see Klavier chewing on his bottom lip.

"Liar…" Apollo felt the pinch of the bracelet ease a little. Ema had never seen him when he had his hand on his bracelet, people who he'd 'perceived' said his eyes turned red. "You went there because you knew Ema was going to be there." Klavier then started to twist the rings on his fingers, a habit even Ema caught sight of.

"What makes you so sure of that?" Klavier trembled a little. Apollo felt the pinch of his bracelet worsen. _Think Justice think! _His mind clicked. _Could it be?  
_"Ema can I borrow your cellphone?"  
"Uh sure." She pressed it into his palm. Klavier was shaking worst.

"It's something to do with her cell. Whenever she has it with her you always find her. When we were at the café, only we knew we were there. Last night at the bar was the same too." Ema noticed something on the back as Apollo clutched it. She tugged the strange raised area and a small chip came off.

"You were spying on me!" She snarled. That's it, Apollo's bracelet stopped pulsing.

"Y-you're right Fraulien." He put on another dazzling smile. "I like to know my Fraulien is ok."

"Number one, I'm not yours." She wrapped her arms around Apollo's shoulder and nuzzled his neck. "Second I had someone watching over me. Now, please leave." Apollo was blushing shyly, Klavier was seething with anger and Ema was making it worst.

"Fraulien!" He snapped.

"What? I'm doing nothing wrong, just hugging the man I love. Who isn't you." Klavier went to grab Ema.

"Gavin, leave her." He demanded. "Leave her and give me the keys to your bike."  
"Nien!"  
"Then I can't get someone to unlock the chain on it. I saw it last night. I have a key to those particular locks." _Actually I have the key for that lock and it is unique to that lock…_

"Hey Apollo! Wait up I'll give you a lift!" Ema called as she ran to catch up with Apollo, who had got Klavier's keys.

"Hm…you're one very naughty detective." He whispered in her ear as he climbed into her car.

"You're one very clever and brave attorney." She whispered back as Apollo kissed her deeply once more. She leaned in on him. As they broke, she started the car and took him to where he wanted to go.

Upstairs, Klavier was plotting…


	4. Chapter 4

Don't worry! I'm still working on this story as well as the others. Thanks to the lovely reviewers! I love you people!

In Apollo's humble opinion, Klavier's bike was crap. He still kept his promise, chaining the bike up with the correct lock. He figured it was safer for him to leave and kissed goodbye to Ema.

They'd continued having small dates two or three evenings a week.

-x-x-

Six weeks had passed, most people accepting their relationship as genuine and that they were truly in love. Ema had fallen asleep, her head resting on Apollo's chest. They'd been watching a movie over at Apollo's apartment seeming as Rachael had gone out and stayed at Gemma's. He reached into the bowl beside him, finishing the last of the popcorn in there.  
"Ema…" He whispered in her ear, rousing her.  
"Hm…" She opened her eyes to be met with dark hazel. "What's the matter?"  
"It's eleven, the films over."

"Oh…" she yawned. "I don't wanna go home. Can I…stay here?"  
"Sure." Apollo replied happily. He then scooped her up into his arms, carrying her to his bedroom to sleep.

She'd changed into a long shirt Apollo had, along with some soft shorts he'd found for her. He switched his creased shirt for a regular t-shirt and his boxers. He'd showered up first to remove the gunky hair gel. Ema was resting on top of his sheets, not quite asleep yet. He crawled up alongside her and settled to sleep too. She began to shudder and he crawled closer and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his embrace.

"Good night…" She whispered, half asleep.

"Good night Ema." He kissed her cheek.

It was almost morning when Ema's cellphone began to ring incessantly. It woke them both, Apollo watched as Ema rolled on her side and reached out to get the cellphone off the bedside table. She growled and flipped the phone open.

'_Ema, need to speak 2 u, it's urgent. Ring me.' _ She snarled.  
"What does my cousin want at this hour!?" She groaned, rolling back over to be in Apollo's arms again.  
"It's five in the morning." Apollo stated. "She's going to be there in a few hours isn't she?"

"I guess…" As she reached to put the phone back it rang. "Grr…" She snarled. Part of her desperately wanted to press that cancel button.  
"Answer it." Apollo urged.

"Hello?" She growled. "What the hell are you ringing me for at five in the morning."  
"This is _really _important." Her cousin whined.

"Can't it wait for an hour or so!?"

"Not unless you want to stop dating Apollo." Ema soon alerted up.

"What!?"  
"Hey look...this really isn't something I should be discussing in the phone…"  
"Then where would you want to discuss it?" Ema pressed her head against Apollo's chest hearing his heart beat.

"Can I go to your apartment?"  
"You can but I'm not there." Ema replied.

"Then where are you?"  
"…Apollo's…" She mumbled.

"Where!?"  
"…Apollo's…" She repeated a little louder.

"Well then can I go to his?"  
"Hang on."

"Sure she can." Apollo rested his head on top of Ema's. "Give us an hour to get ready though."

"Alright…" She began to tell her cousin his address as he got up to open his door. This was part of his routine in the morning. He let the neighbour's cat in.

"AGGH!" Ema screeched. "Oh it's just a cat. I didn't know you had a cat."  
"Oh, he's not mine." Apollo watched as the cat sat patiently by his foot, swishing his tail patiently. "He's the neighbours. I feed him every morning and give him some milk."

"Aww, what's his name?"  
"Sonic." Apollo replied. "As in Sonic the Hedgehog." Apollo made his way over to the kitchen, emptying a can of tuna onto a plate and filling a saucer with milk. Ema watched as the cat purred in delight, lapping the milk from the saucer.

"Can I use the shower?" Ema asked as she broke away from Apollo's gaze.  
"Huh, oh sure go ahead. It's already switched on, just turn the dials until you get the right temperature."

Apollo threw himself into the sofa, watching as Sonic leapt up to join him.  
"Apollo!" Ema screeched. He ran to help her, the cat following. The shower was running fine, Ema however was not underneath the spray.  
"Is something wrong?"  
"The water just went cold." She pouted at him. Then, her embarrassment kicked in and she wrapped herself in the shower curtain so he couldn't see her naked form.

"There." He pressed a small button just above it. "No problem, see." Sure enough, the water was warm again. "Just try not to hit that button." Ema loosened her grip on one part of the shower curtain, allowing it to drop and reveal some parts of her body. She didn't care though as she pulled him into a deep kiss before leaving him to sort out his hair.

"C'mon Sonic. Let's leave the girl to her shower." The cat again followed, like a loyal dog. He'd fixed his hair in place and changed into some 'normal' clothes – a pair of blue skinny jeans and a matching shirt.  
"Aren't you working today?" Ema asked as she crawled up behind him on the bed, wrapping her arms over his shoulders.  
"Nope, it's that rare occasion I actually get time off." Ema had to smile. She did think Phoenix was a bit of a slave driver.

They'd both sat down to a mediocre breakfast before the chief arrived. She was with a man Apollo had never met before, around Ema's age.

"I appreciate you letting me come Apollo." The chief hung her coat up and removed her shoes; she noticed the stare Apollo was giving the man. "Apollo this is my assistant and fiancé Matthew."

"Pleased to meet you." The man held out his hand.

"The same." Apollo shook it cautiously. He noticed the power behind the man's grip.

"You are…?"  
"Oh my name's Apollo. I'm Ema's boyfriend."  
"You didn't tell me you were getting married cousin…" Ema mumbled as she stroked the cat curled up on Apollo's lap.

"Well I am."  
"Congratulations!"  
"Enough of this…we need to get to business…" Her tone suddenly turned serious and cold.

"It's Klavier." The chief began.

"Surprise, surprise." Ema groaned.

"What's he done?"  
"He's made it so you two can't see each other at the office." Ema's face dropped and she gripped Apollo's hand tight.

"Wait! What? How!?"  
"He's made it so that if you two are even seen talking to each other Apollo will be escorted from the building and you punished accordingly." The chief looked down to the floor, not wishing to look at her cousin's sad eyes. Sure enough, Ema's face looked like a puppy's when it had been scolded.

"Hey Apollo! Hey Ema!" Rachael called as she waltzed in. "Whoa, is this a bad time? There seems to be a high tension in the air."  
"Rachael. Please sit down." Apollo's tone had changed.

"Okay…" Apollo filled her in. "Wait a second! Why did you even approve it chief?"  
"I didn't. He went straight to higher authority than myself. He went to the chief of every police department in the city. He went to my boss."

"That-!" Rachael bit her tongue to make sure she didn't finish that sentence. "I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind!"  
"No you're not Rachael." Apollo said calmly. "Not yet anyway. How did it get approved?"  
"Klavier said you were distracting her from her work. My boss said that Ema, it was practically cradle snatching that you were dating this boy and that there was a risk you would share important information from the case with him."  
_I already did that before…_ "But I wouldn't!" Ema began to cry, Apollo tried his hardest to comfort her. She only stopped once he was holding her.

"I know you wouldn't." The chief replied reassuringly. "We need to get this sorted."  
"I have an idea, it's kinda stupid though." Rachael spoke up from her position on the floor.

Now it was this forbidden couple's revenge…


	5. Chapter 5

-1"What do you think of Rachael's plan?" Apollo asked as he walked alongside Ema, or rather strolled with her.

"I think it's crazy enough to work." She chuckled as she leaned against him while walking. "Still I believe in her."

"Good. Me and her will see each other through, she may seem like she's a nut but still…"

They stopped around the corner of the precinct.

"Well…I guess I'll see you tonight?" Apollo wrapped his arms around her frame as she wrapped hers around his neck.

"To heck you aint!" She growled. "I'll see you at lunch." She winked.

"But they…"  
"_They _don't know that we know right?" She pressed one of her fingers to his lips. "_We _are going to act dumb." She purred as she kissed him before replacing her finger on his lips.

"Damn you Ema…" He smiled. "One more kiss…please?"

"Must be your lucky day." She smiled coyly and kissed him deeply. They then separated, albeit reluctantly.

"Good morning Miss Skye." The receptionist today was a woman, she was the nicer of the receptionists that worked there. "Hm…I believe you're the talk of the precinct today." She smiled.

"You don't say…" Ema smiled.

"Wow, you've got much happier in the past few weeks. It must be great to be in love" She giggled.

"Yeah…" She longed for Apollo even though he'd just left.

She'd found the letter folded on her desk:

_We have received news on behalf of you, we understand you have engaged in a relationship with a young attorney called Apollo Justice. While we are happy for your new found happiness with this young gentleman it could cause some issues._

_He is of course, a defence attorney and we have been informed of a risk that you might share evidence and information with him. Please do not be offended as this risk will be looked into further. Another risk is that we have been told he is distracting you from work related duties - again this will be looked into._

_Thank you for your kind attention regarding his letter, we will look into the claims of Klavier Gavin accordingly and if these allegations prove false we will apologise to both you and Mr Justice and deal with Klavier. Sorry for the disruption as until we have investigated there will be a curfew stating that you and he must not be near each other in a working environment._

_Thank you, Chief Swan._

She was fuming. She was going to kill the glimmerous fop when she got her hands on him_. _She resisted tearing the letter into pieces and stormed off to her cousin's office.

"Oh, bad time. Sorry." Ema blushed as her cousin released her grip on her fiancé.

"No problems." She shooed him off back to his desk.

"Chief Toseland." Ema began with the formalities, although the only other person in the room knew Ema was the chief's cousin. "Remember your warning? Look at what they're 'investigating'!" She slammed the paper down, fury and upset covering her features.

"Hm…sharing information regarding cases and distracting you from work?" She read aloud. "Hardly grounds for a curfew really…Swan sure has changed…"

"You knew him from before?"

"He may be my superior now Ema, seeing as he is in charge of every police department in a very large area but he wasn't before." She chuckled. "It appears the power got to his head."

"If you say so…" She was still very livid. "But that fop! I'm gonna kill him!"  
"No you're not, _it's _not worth it."

"_it?_"

"Hardly what I call a man, if the fact you date Apollo is bothering so much he should at least talk to you both." She looked at Ema's expression. "Although I know he would have been wasting his time, you'd have told him lord knows what."

"Still if it would have stopped this!" She slammed her fist on the edge of her cousin's desk.

"Hey calm down…" She soothed. "You can still play dumb for today, anyway, I rang Apollo and asked him to bring Rachael."  
"We're going to put the plan in motion already?"

"Heck yeah."

-x-x-

As mid-day struck, Apollo chained the red bike up at the back of the parking lot. Ema was there waiting, so he could discard his bike gear in her car. All except his jeans of course. She went ahead, after ten minutes Apollo followed so they didn't arouse suspicion. He forced himself to go straight past Ema's position in the precinct to her cousin's office on the top floor.

"Ok, can you get fetch Ema honey?" She signalled to her partner as Apollo took his seat in front of the chief. "First of all, Ema got the official documents today." She tossed the sheet at Apollo. Rachael read too, leaning over him.

"You've got to be joking!" He barked. "This is the sort of thing Klavier does to other workers here!"  
"Um-hm, I noticed." She pulled a second chair over for Rachael to sit. "Please sit. Rachael isn't it?"

"That's right, you are?"  
"Ah we were not properly introduced. Chief Desiree Toseland."  
"Rachael Sexton." Ema ran in and hooked her arms around Apollo's shoulders.

-x-x-

"No! No! No!" Rachael growled. "Not happening! My plan involved Gemma!"

"Gemma won't do it." Apollo tried to calm her down.

"Well I'm certainly not!"

"What part is it that puts you off?"  
"Is it Klavier? If it is, try working for him." Ema tried her best to comfort her as well.

"No, I don't mind that. It's working for the scum of the Earth that bothers me!"

"You Don't have to talk to _him_, just be near him."

"You owe me a shopping spree. In fact, give me fifty bucks and I'll do it." Apollo gave her the notes.

"Deal."

-x-x-

Apollo found himself thrown out of the building, literally. He waved to Ema who was crying in her office.

_I'll call you - when I get home _=] He text her.

"So, are you sure you're up for this?"

"Of course." Rachael chuckled. "Anything for you and Ema."

Phase one of the plan would begin tomorrow.

Sorry guys it's a little shorter than normal xx


	6. Chapter 6

"Mr Wright." Rachael couldn't believe she was stood in the Wright Anything Agency, keeping her cool in front of the man who caused her so much grief. "Look…Maybe I was…hasty. I came to say I was sorry." Trucy was leaning against Apollo's desk, she looked to Apollo who knew Rachael was lying.

"Not accepted." He said coldly.

"What!?" Rachael wanted to lose her temper but she managed to control it. "Whatever then, it was your daughter I needed to speak to." She replied honestly.

Wright left. Not telling Trucy where he was going.

"Sorry about that Rachael." Apollo sighed. Boy, loneliness was hitting him bad.  
"So Rachael, what do you want me for?" Trucy jumped up.

"Well, I'd like a part time job here at the agency." She smiled. "Obviously, I won't be able to work too much seeming as I'm on long shifts over at the hospital but…"  
"That's ok!" Trucy yelled. "What talent do you have?"  
"I'd like to take my singing career off."  
"Will you sing to me?" Trucy was shocked by Rachael's voice. It was divine.

"Then you've definitely got a job!" She yelled.  
"Perfect, thanks." Rachael's smile was sly.

-x-x-

"Ok I'm here." Rachael was stood outside the precinct on her cellphone.

"Go find Ema. Get the things I told her to give me and then go to her cousin." Apollo didn't sound the same, not just because he was on the cellphone yet he just seemed depressed.

"Wow, depression seems to spread like a disease here." Rachael sighed as she only saw Desiree Toseland in Ema's seat. Even she looked depressed. "Hey, Chief Toseland!" She ran towards her.

"Oh, Rachael isn't it?"  
"That's right." She looked over the chief. "Where's Ema?"  
"She ran off crying…"  
"Crying? Why?"

"Klavier started flirting with her, she didn't like it then ran away. In tears."

"Do you know where she's gone?"  
"She locked the main door to the bathroom…she won't come out until either her sister or Apollo come and fetch her." She clenched her fists. "What can I help you with?"  
"Well…Apollo said he wanted something of Ema."

"Oh, yeah. Here." She produced a sealed envelope. "This is it."

"Is this it!?" She yelped. "Look, how long have I got for the next stage of the plan."  
"Swan arrives a week on Monday."  
"That short!? I guess I could work with that…"

-x-x-

_I can't believe I'm actually using this stupid journal but still…the air of depression is worst today. But, I have my mission. I'm working part time at the hospital for the next week, lucky, today's a Monday. The exact date for Swan's arrival to 'assess' Apollo and Ema's relationship is set for 7 days time, I have seven days to seduce Klavier. This is day 1 and it is currently seven a.m…_

…_Ok it's half six in the afternoon. Day 1 of seducing Klavier has failed miserably…_

_When I got to his office, I tried my best to look presentable __**and **__conspicuous which is hard for me. Still, I dressed in my nice dress and made my way over to the precinct. I had a quick chat with Ema, who has made plans to go out with Apollo tonight before heading off to Klavier's room clutching a bottle of champagne I'd won at work this morning…neither me nor Apollo drink it…_

_  
"I thought I said no visits Herr-" Klavier paused mid sentence. "A Fraulien?" Thankfully, I'd taken German classes at school so I understood what he was saying._

"_Um…pleased to meet you…" I held out my hand._

"_Hm…who might you be pretty Fraulien?"_

"_My name's Rachael." I tried my best to sound sickeningly sweet._

_For a while, I think my playful antics worked. Yet I got nowhere._

_Day 1, Rachael Sexton…_

-x-x-

It was the Friday and Rachael had almost given up hope. She would go in if she had to in the morning and she certainly wasn't going in on Sunday. She brushed past the receptionist to Klavier's office this morning. Ignoring the frantic screaming of 'Klavier said no visitors!' she remembered to knock on the door this time. She wasn't sure what she had done differently this time but whatever it was worked.

"Guess who just scored a date with Klavier Gavin." Rachael was excited now, her plan had actually worked.

"Awesome! You've done it?" Apollo was shocked.

"Um-hm."

"Sweet! Hey, what are you gonna tell Gemma? She isn't gonna be too happy about you rushing off and getting a boyfriend…"

"Psssh she's just jealous." Rachael chuckled.

-x-x-

Ema brightened up again that Sunday evening as she laid in Apollo's – no her partner's arms. No sound passed between the pair, except the occasional mumbling of 'I love you' usually followed by Apollo kissing her forehead.

"I can't wait for tomorrow. To be told I can be with you again." She continued to play with the buttons of his shirt, which was half opened revealing a slightly tanned chest. She rested her head on his bare skin.

"I just hope Rachael will pull through for us…" He stroked her hair once more.

-x-x-

Rachael was practically glued to Klavier the following morning. She followed him around like a lost puppy and did everything he asked. He'd almost ran, pulling her along with him to meet Swan. In her hand, she held the final thing that could be used to trap Klavier, details for the case Apollo and him were working on. She'd managed to encourage them from him with a few careful touches which had excited him into giving them her.

Swan turned out to be a middle aged man, a little greying everywhere but his moustache. Still, Ema managed to swallow the shock of seeing him and shake his hand. Apollo stayed silent, trying to keep focused on the book he had in his hands.

"You must be Apollo?" Swan's voice was deep and earthy – not like Apollo's which was quite high.

"Yes sir."  
"I trust you have stuck to your agreement."

"Yes sir." Apollo repeated.

"Herr Swan?" Gavin appeared from nowhere.

"Ah Mr Gavin." Swan had a glint in his eye. "I trust that the young couple here must be the pair you are on about." Apollo felt his hand being squeezed tightly by Ema.

"Everything's going to be fine." Apollo assured her with a gentle squeeze back.

Klavier had managed to get a tape. Everyone watched in silence, it was the pair in People Park. There was another crime scene there, fortunately not a murder this time. They were close to the canal, Ema was alone at first. Munching on her snackoos and sunning herself. Apollo had walked on screen now, waving hi to Ema before trying to continue on.

"Give me your water!" Ema pounced on his back. Soon the pair were playfully fighting and Apollo had just managed to stop Ema from falling in the river.

It was Swan who first noticed the date, which was displayed in small white letters on the top half of the screen. He also noticed the distinct haze, caused by the warmth.

"Mr Justice, Ms. Skye. How long have you two been dating?"

"Almost seven weeks why?" Apollo then caught sight of the small white digits. "This was three months ago, during the summer heat wave!"

"I believe you – as a police officer – would have to work the scene for several hours Ms Skye?"  
"Of course I would." Ema bit.

"Then I can not call this a 'distraction' because Ema would want the water off Apollo, the heat was unbearable those days." Swan concluded. "However, did you have to be so immature about it?" Ema blushed.

"Well…"

"Mr um…Swan is it?" Rachael spoke up. "What about that second allegation about evidence sharing?"

"There is no way of proving that one Madam."

"Yes there is." She replied. "I live and have lived with Apollo for three years, he'd never tell me anything about his cases. However…" She turned to Gavin. "What if I could prove Klavier her gives away _his _evidence."

"Then I guess we could drop it…"

"Unless Klavier would like to admit it." She pulled the sheet from her pocket, he knew what was on it.

"J-Ja. I admit I made that up." Rachael smiled before hugging him.

"Thanks Gavin. Now promise you'll leave my brother alone."

"Then I believe my work here is done and you two are free to be a normal couple." Swan chuckled. Ema leapt up and pulled Apollo into the most passionate kiss she could muster.  
"Aww…" Was all that was heard in the crowd.

So, not only had they regained freedom, liberation they'd even managed to get Rachael a date. Rachael had been so distracted she had in fact forgotten about something…she hadn't needed to join the Wright Anything Agency.

Ema thought back to how this had all began. A stupid celebration she thought was pointless…Employee brotherhood day. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all.


End file.
